


Something to Laugh About

by Lupinewings



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinewings/pseuds/Lupinewings
Summary: Short blurb about Addy finding out





	Something to Laugh About

Addy glanced sleepily at the team, shaking herself awake in the sunlight. Breakfast had been surprisingly good and everyone seemed pretty bright this morning, even Murphy.  True, they were walking but it was a goergous fall day. Addy grinned, sidled over to 10K. “You all right?” she asked.

He shot her a surprised look. “Sure,” he said. “I’m good.”

“Not too tired?” she asked.

“No.” He walked a bit, glancing at her. “What is it?”

“I just thought you may be tired.” She watched Murphy, drew her brows together. “Huh.” Her mouth dropped open. “No way.” Quickly she turned to 10K, staring intently.

10K blinked. “What?”

“Walk for me.”

“I _am_ walking, Addy.”

“Wow. I don't believe it.” She stared at him a minute longer. “Why is your collar up?”

“I’m cold, Addy.” He moved away, walked a little faster, giving her as odd, confused look. Addy grinned. He smelled of cheap soap and lightly of lemon, nothing unusual especially since they’d found some old lemon juice and used it to clean and disinfect as well as make lemon water. Addy chuckled and sauntered over to Murphy. Yes, a definite slight hitch in his walk and a preoccupied air. She walked beside him silently, watching him. He looked at her curiously and as time passed and she said nothing, he walked a bit quicker. 

“What?” he finally demanded.

“Hmm? I’m just walking, Murph.” She gave him a huge smile. He backed away, trepidation in his eyes.

“Spit it out,Addy.”

“I’m trying to reconcile my image of you and what I just learned. Shock or amusement, which should I choose?”

“I have no idea what you’re babbling about.”

“How long have you and 10K been together?”

Murphy paused, looked fully at her. “What?”

Glee crackled through Addy. Murphy twitched and his pupils dilated.  _  Gotcha. _ “I had to switch rooms last night,” she said. “Ended up next to you.” Murphy blankly looked at her, face slowly turning pink. “I am impressed, Murph. You two have stamina.”

“Do you want details about you and Mack?” Murphy asked sourly.

“We never hid it. How long have you two been together anyway? And how in the world did  _ you _ become the bottom in this relationship?” Murphy stopped in his tracks.

Dark red now. “It’s not your business. And I don’t bottom.”

“You’re the one limping. And from all that moaning last night, you certainly weren’t complaining at the time. Wasn’t he a virgin? How often have you two been doing it?”

“Go away, Addy.” Murphy picked up his pace.

“Should I tell you what I heard?”

“Not listening!”

Addy watched him walk away, chuckling to herself. Day was looking even brighter now.


End file.
